Conventionally, tissue wipe containers for storing tissue wipes for wiping a house floor, a toilet, a human body, etc. are known in the art.
One type of a tissue wipe container known in the art has a configuration in which a dispensing hole shaping member is detachably attached to the dispensing opening of the container to provide resistance to tissue wipes, thereby causing a tissue wipe to be cut along a perforation formed in the tissue wipes (see Patent Document 1, for example).